


Fishing Confessions

by narcolepticOuroboros



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcolepticOuroboros/pseuds/narcolepticOuroboros





	Fishing Confessions

The sound of the waves are calming, a place to relax away from all the others. After the game it seemed like everything was better, and in some ways it was. Everyone who had died was brought back, even those who hadn’t died in the game. Now you can talk to your brother face to face, instead of just watching videos he had left for you. It had seemed like a dream come true, anyone you had wanted to talk to was just a transportalize trip away. It was wonderful for all of a few seconds, as soon as you had hugged your brother your skin felt like there were thousands of bugs crawling through it. As soon as you could you had transportalized back to your tower apartment, which was still in the middle of the ocean, some things never change.

Mostly you talk to the others over Pesterchum, sometimes you leave your house and visit them, and rarely someone visits you. Usually it’s only a couple of people that visit you, at first that number had seemed large. Now though as the years had come and gone and those of you who had played the game stayed alive long after you should’ve died, and you still not straying from you own slice of normalcy, the number that visits you turned into a nice amount.

The transportalizer noise startled him but true to Strider nature he didn’t move from where he was looking out at the ocean from the balcony that had been made ages ago. By the soft footsteps it could only be a few people, Jake tends to parade around like an elephant while Roxy tends to rush through the portalizer and trip over something that had been left out. There are only two other people who visit, both with quiet steps. But Dirk had talked to Jane this morning and knew she was busy with her bakery. That leaves one other person, looking over his shoulder orange eyes spied Kankri, hand poised to knock on the door leading to the balcony.

“I hope you don’t mind me joining you, you had told me that if I ever needed a place to get away from the others I could come here.” Kankri answered the unspoken question, fingers braiding together out of nervousness. Dirk chuckled and noded, lifting the fishing pole he had been holding.

“You’re just in time to go fishing.”

He follows down to the water line, down the stairs that Jane had badgered about until they had been built. He was oddly silent on the way down, sitting a few inches away, instead of leaning against the other’s shoulder as he had been doing the past few visits.

“So what happened this time?” Dirk asks the ocean, he sees Kankri jump out of the corner of his eye, seems the had question startled him out of his thoughts. He turns toward the human and looks into mirrored sunglasses, a frown on his black lips.

He sighs and looks down, where the bobber was floating atop the soft waves. He opens his mouth, pauses then closes it, repeating the action a few more times before blurting out a sentence. “What is this?” His eyes widen in shock, like the words had escaped him without his consent.

“You’ll have to be more precise Kankri.” Dirk replies turning slightly towards him and taking off his sunglasses, hooking them on the collar of a thick red sweater. A faint smile pulled on black lips before red eyes focused back on the other.

“What are we doing? A-are we just filling the spaces that are empty until we eventually drift apart or is this something I should be happy with until it explodes in my face?” He questions, carmine red eyes locked with citrine.

“Who asked you that?” Dirk asks back, reeling in the line even though there wasn’t a fish; shouldn’t be distracted during what is most likely an important conversation. Kankri huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t know how that matters Dirk!” He replies, eyes narrowed. He probably thought Dirk was avoiding the question.

“I want to know who put these worries in your head Kankri.”  Dirk responds reaching an arm out to pull the other male into his lap. Kankri gasps and in his shock allows Dirk to uncross his arms and entwine both sets around his waist.

“Dirk this is very triggering and I’ll ha-“

“Kankri,” Dirk interrupts, Kankri blinks in shock mouth hanging open. “I know you don’t mind being in my lap.” He nuzzled the troll’s neck with a quiet hum. Kankri was silent for a while fingers picking at the sleeves of his sweater, minutes or eons could have passed while the silence stretched on.

“Dirk.” Kankri’s voice was small, nervous. Dirk hummed in question. “What are we?”

“We are whatever you want us to be Kankri, be that friends or more.” A deep crimson blush spread across Kankri’s nose to the tips of his ears.

“What if I want us to be more?” He questioned, looking down trying to hide his face.

Dirk didn’t say anything just cupped Kankri’s face with his hand and tuned him to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “Whatever you want Kankri.” He reiterated tracing his thumb along the blushing troll’s bottom lip.

“Flushed for you Dirk.” Kankri whispered, a happy grin on his face.

“Flushed for you too Kankri.” Dirk replied nuzzling their cheeks together.


End file.
